


Unremarkable

by whereJIJisalive



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, and probably everything after the beginning of season 5 because that's when i gave up, ignores season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereJIJisalive/pseuds/whereJIJisalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blind date brings Kurt and Dave together after many years of no contact. Surprisingly, the result is somewhat... unremarkable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unremarkable

Remind him again why he agreed to this. Belle didn't even know his taste in men, and they'd only known each other for a couple months. What on earth were the chances that she would set him up with someone he would actually like?  
  
Ever since Blaine, and maybe even before that, Kurt had been very particular with who he chose to date. Physical appearance was less important - although he did like a guy with defined muscles leaning towards the jock type - but their personality was everything. For Kurt to like him, this guy would have to be kind, humble, have the right sense of humor, and show from the onset that he cared about Kurt's thoughts and feelings. Entitlement was one of the most repulsive traits someone could have, Kurt had found. And yes, he could probably blame Blaine for that.  
  
As he walked into the restaurant and talked to the maître d' he tried to keep a look out for the purple scarf that the man he was meeting was supposed to be holding. The maître d' showed him to a table where a man was currently in the process of sitting down. As soon as Kurt saw the silhouette of the man and the scarf on the table, he realized.  
  
This was his blind date, and it was also Dave Karofsky.

"Dave," he said by way of greeting, and the man in question looked up, surprised. A flash of recognition went through his eyes, and he suddenly looked more animated than before.

"Kurt Hummel," he said, standing up again and approaching him with an extended hand. "You're the guy Bella's setting me up with," he said disbelievingly as Kurt took his hand in both of his. As if synchronized, they sat down at the same time. 

"Apparently," Kurt replied, smiling. "I guess I should have realized," he mused. "How many teddy bear, sports agent Dave's can there be in this city?"

Dave blushed against the dim light of the restaurant. "That's what she said?"

"Indeed it is. And she's right."

"She didn't tell me your name. If she had I think I'd have figured it out. I probably wouldn't even have come," he said, looking a little embarrassed.

Kurt did a double-take. "Why not?" The last Kurt knew Dave was smitten with him, and while he didn't like to flatter himself so much as to assume that would still be the case, he didn't think Dave would have anything against dating him either. Not that they _were_ dating.

"This is going to sound stupid," Dave began, busying himself with the menu. "But I probably would have talked myself into thinking that you wouldn't want me here."

Kurt shook his head. "That's not true. Whatever happened between us was eons ago. I've actually been wondering what Dave Karofsky is up to these days," he said, his tone light and flirty. Dave rewarded him with a shy smile, the kind that made him look a lot younger than his (now) 29 years. Kurt found himself smiling back. He couldn't really believe that the scared, angry, naive boy he had once known had become this beautiful person in front of him.   
  
And so they got on. Talked. Flirted. Ate good food and drank a little too much wine. Shared a cab back to Kurt's place and talked some more.   
"I love RuPaul's drag race!" Dave exclaimed at one point. "I fell completely in love with Raja on season three when I watched the reruns."  
"That is amazing," Kurt said then and giggled. Distantly, he realized that his hair must be messed up and his cheeks red and splotchy from the alcohol, but for some reason he didn't care.  
  
"I still remember that Valentine's from time to time and cringe because of how pathetic I was," Dave said quietly a little later, when they were sitting on Kurt's designer couch and listening to Muse. Not the most romantic music, perhaps, but then that was not really the point.

"You weren't pathetic," Kurt asserted, his speech free and unguarded. "You were adorable. I probably have you to thank for making me realize that Blaine wasn't as perfect as I thought. It took me a long time to get out of that relationship, but it probably would have taken me longer if you hadn't shown me then how somebody who adores you is supposed to act on Valentine's Day."  
Dave looked taken aback, but Kurt couldn't bring himself to regret his confession. It was true, after all, even if it maybe seemed a little out of the blue for Dave.

"That's..." Dave shook his head to himself. "I'm glad," he said, and it was as if a spark had ignited in his eyes that wasn't there before.  
  
They stopped drinking, quite sensibly, after a few more glasses at the apartment. However, they still ended up asleep, awkwardly on top of each other on Kurt's couch while the newly started Captain America film played in the background.  
  
***  
  
Waking up on a couch, hungover and completely intertwined with Kurt Hummel was extremely disorienting, especially for the first few milliseconds before he remembered the events of the night before. His head was resting on a lumpy pillow which he suspected he had covered in drool, his arm was asleep due to Kurt laying on it and he had a pulsing headache. Despite all of those things he'd rather die than move a single inch. Kurt's head was resting on his chest, his nose turned into Dave's shirt. Dave's arm had ended up cradling Kurt's waist. Dave kind of just wanted to fall asleep again, and he probably would have, if Kurt hadn't chosen that moment to wake up.  
  
"Eh, hey," Dave said, tentatively smiling.

"We fell asleep," Kurt stated, his voice deep and raspy in a way that Dave didn't think it could get. 

"It certainly seems that way."

He was expecting Kurt to jump up, feel awkward and rush off into the bathroom(or maybe even rush Dave out of the house), but that didn't happen. Instead Kurt adjusted his arm so that it was draped across Dave's stomach and lay his head back where it had been, muttering against Dave's chest:

"If we just fall back asleep we don't have to deal with this."

Dave found himself stroking Kurt's hair lightly. It was remarkable how this crush he used to have on Kurt just came back full force the moment they were in each other's lives again. But, if he wanted a chance for anything to come of it - this time - he couldn't stay here forever.

"If you get up I'll make you some banana pancakes," he whispered, still caressing the other man's hair idly.

"Fine," Kurt mumbled, even though it sounded like he was indeed about to fall back asleep. Slowly he dragged himself up off the couch, managing to look graceful despite the circumstances.  
  
***  
  
Fifteen minutes later they were both sat at the kitchen table eating pancakes and drinking coffee. Kurt was bewildered at how this blind date had turned out. He said as much after a big gulp of his black coffee. 

"Yeah it wasn't a normal date, was it?" Dave replied.

"Was it a date?" Kurt asked. "I mean, it sort of turned into one I guess, but if it was it was one of the weirdest ones I've ever had."

Dave smiled, and not for the first time since the night before Kurt thoroughly enjoyed the sight.

"Good weird?" Dave asked.

"Absolutely."  
  
After saying goodbye, they both stood in the doorway looking at each other. Like they were waiting for something. It was the first time Kurt was waiting for someone to make a move after sleeping with them(so to speak). But maybe, he realized, Dave couldn't be the one to make the move in this particular instance. Maybe there was a memory from eons ago that prevented him. Or maybe he just didn't want to, and Kurt was about to do something really crazy.   
  
He ended up pressing a soft kiss to Dave's lips and thanking him again, for the wonderful company. Kurt absolutely cherished the surprised look on Dave's face as he pressed his phone number into his hand and asked him to please call soon because he felt like they had waited for this long enough.  
  
***  
  
 _"So, tell me everything, how was he? Did you like him?"_

"You know what, Belle? I think I have always liked him." 

**Author's Note:**

> The "How many teddy bear, sports agent Daves can there be in this city?" line was inspired by a similar line in Brothers & Sisters, season 1 episode 14, when Kevin and Scotty(at that point ex-boyfriends) are unwittingly set up on a date. In fact I think the whole fic might have been a little inspired by that.


End file.
